kapil_pratap_singh_yadav_technical_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapil Pratap Singh Yadav (Technical Boy) Wiki
Welcome to the !Kapil Yadav (born 01 june 2003) is an Indian Technical Boy Certified from Ethical Hackers Academy. He got Education from live on Internet with Ethical Hackers Academy between 2018 and 2019. = Kapil Pratap Singh Yadav = I �� Technology I am a day Dreamer & Night Thinker kapilpratapsinghyadav.blogspot.com Technical Boy is one of the New Gods and, as a personification of the Internet, he is a purveyor of all things related to technology. Desperate to prove himself, and hungry for respect and power, he struggles to keep his impulsivity and petulance in check, making him dangerously unpredictable. Powers and abilities * Internet & Technology Embodiment: As the personifications and God of the internet and technology Technical Boy possesses every aspect of them, and which also gives him unparalleled powers over them. So far showing the following; ** Deity Creation '''(possibility): Technical Boy appears to be able to create Deities similar to him that are in his sphere of control relating to the internet. He has stated that Media wouldn't exist without him, and he showed a level of influence over her while she was in net when he found her, as he was able to flick her while in her orb form while telling her what to do. His level of influence over her is not unlimited as Media has grown beyond him and was even able to telekineticaly punch Technical Boy so hard that it knocked some of his teeth out and also telling him what to do as the mouthpiece to the New Gods. ** '''Internet Manipulation: Technical Boy has shown the ability to manipulate the internet and even transport himself into the net when he was searching for Media. ** Technopathy: Technical Boy is able to influence technology with his mind. *** Telephone Manipulation: As Telephone Boy before his powers and sphere of control grew and evolved he possessed the ability to manipulate every aspect of the telephone and it's inner workings. ** Upgrade: Technical Boy is able to go through a technological upgrade of himself much like a metamorphosis. As regular everyday technology has to be upgraded so to does he, enabling him to go from Telephone Boy, to Technology Boy and then becoming Quantum Boy boosting his powers and his level of control, as well as his mental own maturity. He did not appear to be able to this on his own as the CEO had to be involved. * Reality Manipulation: Technical Boy reveals to Shadow in "The Bone Orchard" that he can "reprogram reality" and he can delete Shadow from existence. It is unclear if this is merely him boasting about his powers or if he actually can alter reality, or if he can simply delete shadow from the net itself as if he had never been born. * Important articles File:Placeholder |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item IMG-20190913-WA0011 (2).jpg|Kapil Pratap Singh Yadav - Feeling the love of nature|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClJ7KLMqXHKvp7PUk_mP3ww Category:Browse